


So the grind don't stop

by mukeinruins



Series: Come As You Are [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, The 3 times Luke, but it's a four part series, its one of those, the one time Michael, you gotta find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeinruins/pseuds/mukeinruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hard to believe, nineteen years old and you still come in your pants." </p><p>//</p><p>The three times Michael makes Luke come in his pants, and the one time Luke retaliates</p>
            </blockquote>





	So the grind don't stop

**Author's Note:**

> YAY A SMALL SERIES!  
> Idk why but I live for Michael making Luke nut in his pants oops. I'm asexual this is the closest thing I'll ever get to a sex life. Enjoy!!  
> Title from The Mighty Fall by Fall Out Boy ft. Big Sean.

"Wake up already, oh my god." Michael spat out with no anger in his voice, just a hint of annoyance. 

"Fine! I'm up now, alright?" Luke rolled onto his other side to prove to Michael that he was actually awake.  
"Get over here."

Michael climbed into the warm bed next to the blonde and wrapped his arms around the span of his shoulders. Luke groaned and tried to squirm away, turning back over to his original position and burying his face in his pillow.

"Seriously Luke we have to get up." Michael spoke up. He grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him back so he was looking at Michael again. The way he snuggled in closer to Luke's chest counteracting his previous statement.

"No, stay with me?" Luke pleaded softly with his eyes shut. He threw a leg over Michael's just in case he tried to slip away form Luke and actually get up and do the plans they had scheduled.

"Luke." He dragged out the second letter. Michael gave a half-assed attempt at pushing Luke off of him.

"Michael." Luke whined back.

Michael smirked.

"You keep whining like that and i might actually have to keep both of us in this bed." Luke blushed, it was too early for Michael to be teasing him.

Michael bent Luke's leg that was still over Michael up further and pushed his hips into Luke's to show what he meant.

Luke took the challenge.

He used his strength over Michael to his advantage and pushed Michael to the middle of the bed before climbing over him. 

"Well this is a nice change of pace." Michael bit his lip as he continued. "You're usually a whiny little sub."

Slight anger was laced in his words, knowing how much that tone turned Luke on. Sexual frustration mixed with actual anger provoked Luke to slam his hips down on top of Michael.

The older boy let out an embarrassing squeal when he felt Luke's erection in his boxers. 

"I guess we have a new whiner on our hands, don't we?" Luke taunted him with an annoying smirk. It was an unusual but a good feeling to be the dominant one for once.

"Not for long." Michael locked eyes and smiled a full grin. Before Luke could ask what he meant Michael reached behind and gripped Luke's bottom. Pushing his hips into Michaels to grind against him quickly. 

A stifled whimper forced its way out of Luke's throat through his teeth that were biting against his top lip. Luke was letting out soft pants as his upper half collapsed. 

Now chest to chest and face to face with Michael, Luke leant down and tugged on Michaels bottom lip roughly between his teeth. Michael started meeting his pushes by thrusting up into the taller lad. Their tongues were slick and harsh together. Michael had no mercy when he wrapped his arms around Luke and slammed him down onto the soft hotel sheets so he could fully assert his dominance over Luke. Michael paused his movements.

"Haha, looks like the sub is back." Michael bit down on his own lip and took in Luke's smooth, milky, and flushed chest, his shiny lips from angry kisses, the desire in his eyes, and most importantly, his dick putting up a fight against the light blue color to his boxers. 

"Please, please, please Michael make me come, d-do something please." Luke begged without having to be asked, that desperate. He wasn't even embarrassed now, just in need of an orgasm and probably a lot more kisses from his boyfriend. 

"What am I gonna do with you? Already leaking; Too easy, baby." The red head pressed his pelvis down onto Luke's. Forgetting his previous quick pace, he moved slow. Luke's stomach was tightening. Michael's hot and heavy cock pushing against him in such a heavenly way, it was almost like he wasn't on earth anymore. His soft locks of blonde hair wiped up his forehead that was damp with sweat as his head dug into the end of the bed. 

Loud whispered swears and I love you's left his mouth that was shaking with pleasure. His right hand gripping on for dear life to the soft comforter and his left twitching against Michael's back.

"Such a pretty baby, you think you can come? You're so easy, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to." A harsh and swift thrust was delivered against Luke's still shielded erection. 

Michael bit below Luke's earlobe, where he knew he was sensitive, and listened carefully so he could hear the familiar squeak Luke makes in his throat when he orgasms. Luke's thighs shook stiffly. His toes curled into the messy blanket and his chest heaved. Michael absolutely loved observing Luke when he comes. His soft and hairless chest shared a deep flush that matched his cheeks. The muscles in his soft and pudgy abdomen visibly clenched right before and during his climax. 

Michael could feel the warm heat of Luke's release bleeding through his boxers and onto Michael's right hip. Luke continued whimpering after Michael climbed off and started to finish himself. The satisfied and sleepy look on Luke's face being all that was needed until Michael was mumbling swears and shooting off into his hand. The majority landing on his own stomach, but a few of the warm droplets made their way onto Luke's cooling-down skin, making him jump in his drowsy state.

Deep breaths left Michael's mouth while he was still sat up on his knees trying to catch his breath and cool off. Michael threw himself down next to Luke on the bed and tossed a lazy and aching right-arm over his spent boyfriend. Luke smiled and pulled Michael's upper body on top of him so he could cuddle into him better. Both boys were content with the position and the love they felt inside.

"Hard to believe, nineteen years old and you still come in your pants." Michael teased.

"Hey, shut up! You caused this." Luke giggled and the blush returned to his face, gesturing to his crotch with his left hand.

"Not my fault your all whiny and needy all the time." Michael was smiling with all his teeth. 

Luke looked over in adoration for how beautiful he found Michael.

"You're really pretty, Mikey." Luke's dimple was poking out and his crystal blue eyes were squinted.

"Stop it, you're such a weenie." Michael laughed and now had a deep blush on his face. 

It was close to impossible to make Michael embarrassed. He was always the one to bring up sex and try to fluster anyone he could. But then Luke came into the picture and Michael turned into a big softy. Luke smiled and lay his head down on Michael's chest. Giving the soft flesh a few gentle kisses before closing his eyes.

The peace didn't last forever, and It wasn't long until Calum and Ashton were barging in and rushing them to get ready. All while managing to call them every synonym for gross you could think of.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo  
> I hope you liked it! Please give me feedback and tips and whatever you want to in the comments or on my tumblr!   
> Comments and kudos are deeply appreciated and thank you all so much for reading!!
> 
> Tumblr: bandmoan


End file.
